1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for connecting, for example, the output of a controller of an air bag system to the control units of air bags for the driver and the front passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an air bag system mounted in an automobile which includes an air bag 2 for the driver which is mounted on a steering wheel 1; an air bag 3 for the front passenger; a controller 4 having a sensor therein; and a connector 5 for connecting the output of the controller 4 to the control units of the air bags 2 and 3. Upon collision, the sensor senses the impact and sets the controller 4 in operation to control the control units of the air bags 2 and 3 so that the air bags 2 and 3 instantly expand to protect the driver and the passenger from the impact.
The connector 5 includes a plug and a socket. The plug is connected to the socket to carry the main signal. When automobiles are shipped, it is necessary to connect the control units of air bags 2 and 3 to the controller 4 without fail. However, in the conventional connectors, the main signal is carried even if the plug is loosely connected to the socket. If an automobile is shipped with a loosely connected connector, the plug can get out of the socket with vibrations in use, and the air bags can fail to operate in the event of an accident.